futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Cronus Corporation (Solar Wars)
The Cronus Corporation is a uniquely powerful multinational corporation. Founded in the year 2389, the corporation remained a relatively small manufacturer of space vehicles and mining craft. This was the case until the Second Solar War of 2405. During the course of the war, while planetary governments fought for their independence, the many mining towns situated in the Kuiper Belt were all but forgotten. As mining of the less valuable and less profitable resources in the far outer solar system declined, largely due to increased mining in and around the planets themselves (moons), the Cronus Corporation seized the opportunity and bought up 80% of said towns. It was with this stroke of luck that the Cronus Corporation emerged as the undisputed monopoly of the newly profitable outer system mining industry in the post-war economic boom. Miscellaneous Information The Cronus Corporation is vast in both territory and capital resources. It has numerous lesser shareholders but a small group of 5 key parties/people hold a collective 70% of all shares. They are colloquially known as the 'Small Council' due to their (often against the protests of lesser shareholders) tradition of meeting each other before major company meetings. Corporate Structure * Territory: The Cronus Corporation currently controls 206 mining towns ranging in size from outposts with just 200 residents to bustling trade cities with population numbers reaching 800,000. Spread out evenly over the length and width of the Kuiper Belt, the Corporation unsurprisingly intimidates smaller competitors who mostly cluster together and whose ships travel in convoys to protect from 'accidents'. * Business Structure: The Cronus Corporation employs 40% of those living within their cities and towns meaning most of said towns can be considered company residencies. The true number of employees is kept a secret though it is estimated to be between 4 to 5 million. Each town with a population below 50,000 is headed by a Mayor who reports to the regional Governor while a major city may be controlled directly - and houses - the Governor. The regional Governor reports to 1 of 10 Executive Officers who rotate between each other to be the CEO for a 5 year term (unless said otherwise by the Board). The Executives report to the CEO who then reports to the Board of Directors made up of the 5 members of the Small Council, 3 directors representing every other shareholder, and 2 government overseers assigned by the governments of the Solar System to ensure the Corporation plays by fair trade rules. * Security: The Cronus Corporation has it's own private security division with 100,000 employees. The Corporation also maintains a sort of secret service/elite forces used to enact their will. Thank to their experience manufacturing military equipment for the warring states of the Great Solar War, the Corporation's security force is unsurprisingly equipped with the highest end technology and often issues them to operatives even before they go on the market to governments. Projects * Projects: The Corporation has 3 publicly disclosed projects. The first is their main source of income, that is equipment and vehicle manufacturing. The Corporation is able to make huge profits thanks to the fact that they mine their own resources. The second project is resource mining. While 40% of what they mine supplies their own manufacturing business, the other 60% is sold off on the open market. Lastly, the Cronus Corporation has begun various ventures in extra-solar colonization. With 2 massive colony ships currently heading to Alpha Centauri. * Secret Projects: The Cronus Corporation is currently investigating the properties of negative matter and is attempting to produce negative matter for use in wormhole production. Secondly, the Corporation is engaged in the biological modification of human beings, a decidedly illegal activity if the Corporation was registered in any one nation, which it isn't. Category:Company Category:Solar Wars